


We Go Round and Round

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Prompt Fic, Sexy Times, Tentacles, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every chapter here is a different story. They are all written based on prompts I got from my twitter peeps. This goes from hiccups to tentacles and back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: hiccups during sexy time

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are unbetaed. I profoundly apologize for it, but I could not put @aislinntlc through this. These are just for fun. <3

Tommy was supposed to be Adam's wing man, but for some bizarre reason he's now on his back on a table, surrounded by half-naked guys who all want to lick liquor off his skin. He's never shirtless anywhere public. If he goes to swim he dives into the fucking pool with his shirt on and _then_ removes it. He's never comfortable - except these gorgeous, crazy, _half-naked_ men make him forget any and all insecurities. 

For once, he doesn't give a shit. 

Adam is just standing a bit further away, watching him, and the party goes on around them. 

Tommy doesn't even know anyone. He was just supposed to bring all the pretty boys to Adam. 

And now he's the center of all attention. Even Adam's. 

Someone licks his nipple, and he gets semi-hard. Or well, he's been semi-hard the whole evening because being with Adam is always a crazy rush. It has nothing to do with sex. It's all about the way Adam's energy wraps around him, and he doesn't want to escape, couldn't even if he wanted to. 

There's more booze in his navel, and three different heads go down. One gets careless, and there's a hand on Tommy's cock. It stays there, and maybe that is a bit too much because Tommy breathes in too quickly, and then forgets to breathe entirely, and he's coughing and hiccuping at the same time. 

Adam is by his side before Tommy even thinks he might panic. He's pulled up and then dragged somewhere private, Adam's warm hands everywhere. 

He misses his shirt. 

Adam kisses his neck, and Tommy tilts his head back as far as it goes. His head spins, and he wonders how much he's drunk. Adam whispers something in his ear: _Fuck, gorgeous, let me..._ and Tommy lets.

Adam has him pinned against a pillar, his hands in Tommy's hair, everywhere. It's soft, senseless, and something new, something theirs. Tommy puts a hand between them, rests it against Adam's heart, and he imagines the steady beats, like the bassline of the song that's playing. He curls his fingers, Adam's lips touching his ear, Adam's breath hot and heavy against his skin. 

Tommy hiccups, and Adam laughs, some kind of a spell breaking, and something slows down. Maybe it's Adam's hands because they come to rest on each side of Tommy's head, and Adam looks at him, his eyes gentle but dark. "Oh my god, Tommy Joe."

He hiccups again, and Adam kisses him on the lips, his knee pressing between Tommy's thighs. Adam pulls him into a sensual slow rhythm, playing with him, coaxing him, and Tommy wants to be a part of this crazy game. He tilts his head back again, and Adam bites the skin under his chin, soft, teasing, staying there until another hiccup makes Tommy tremble. Adam buries his face in Tommy's neck, breathing deep, then sucking a mark there. 

Tommy rises on his tiptoes, trying to get closer to Adam, and somehow Adam makes it possible. He's curled up tight against Adam, and Adam is everywhere, inside.


	2. Prompt: Tommy gets to comfort Adam after a scare

Tommy loves to be scared. He wants to feel it long after the reason for it is gone, no matter if it's a scary movie or a life and death situation. He wants those extreme feelings because well, he's a bit of a homebody. He disappears into his room and doesn't come out until the summer is gone. So those extreme fear experiences make him feel alive.

Adam is the opposite, and that's why Adam is now sitting unhappily next to Tommy in Tommy's messy living room. 

"You said it wouldn't be scary," Adam says. 

Tommy bites back the smile, then hides it behind his hand because Adam is genuinely upset. 

"You suck." Adam leans back, staring at the blank TV. "I won't sleep," Adam continues, and Tommy looks at him through his bangs. 

When Tommy doesn't say anything Adam gets up, his pouty-face on. "I'll creep around your room while you sleep," Adam threatens. "I'll drag my feet and stare at you until you wake up."

That makes him want to laugh out loud. Adam is the best person to watch horror with. 

"I'll make funny noises because if I can't sleep neither can you." Adam stretches his hands up, and his shirt rises up with the movement. Tommy can see his navel, and he silently celebrates the fact that Adam has one because that means he's not an alien. 

"Do they sell fake blood at the costume shop down the street?"

When Tommy nods, Adam grins like a mad person. "I'm gonna drip-drip-drip it on your face one night." 

Okay, that's enough. Tommy holds out his hand. "Come here."

It's like a mask falls off Adam's face, and he looks relieved. He moves quickly, and then, Tommy has lots and lots of warm Adam against him. They're going to sleep on the couch tonight. Just in case.


	3. Prompt: tentacles

The running joke is that Adam is an alien from planet fierce. And it's not the voice that makes him so special. 

The first time Tommy realized there's something weird about Adam, they were in Adam's pool at the old house, and Adam suddenly had three hands: one was holding a glass, the other was touching Tommy's waist under water, and then a third one brushed Tommy's inner thigh, just above his knee. 

Tommy didn't say anything because how do you approach a friend about their more-than-human body? 

So it's been Tommy's mission for two months now to figure out just how different Adam is. He should probably be scared, but he's just curious. And well, his imagination is pretty wild. Extra limbs mean extra fun. 

And they aren't even doing it. 

Adam has a thing where he doesn't fool around with friends, and Tommy has a thing where he doesn't fool around with guys. But Adam isn't a guy. He's a very special alien case. His very own breed. 

One night, when Adam is mellow and soft and quiet, Tommy seduces him. Tommy really isn't very good at it since usually people just come to him and tell him they want him. 

That's weird too, but this is weirder. 

Adam is on board, though, his kisses lazy and sweet. They open Tommy up in ways that make him feel naked. And then, somewhere between another kiss and a hand between his thighs, he whispers in Adam's ear, "Show me everything. I know you're not like everyone else. I want _you_."

Adam pulls away, his face blank but still somehow scared. 

"Stop it," Tommy says, taking Adam's hand and pressing it against his crotch through his pants. "Feel this. It's for you. For _all_ of you. I know."

"You don't know anything," Adam says, then pushes Tommy down until he's lying on his back, helpless. Adam is holding his wrists against the mattress. "You have no idea."

Tommy grins. "Then show me."

Adam lets go of Tommy and rises on his knees, and for a second, Tommy thinks he's going to back away, reject Tommy's eagerness, but then, Adam pulls his T-shirt over his head and smiles. "Promise me you won't scream."

The smile is a little creepy, but Tommy trusts Adam, maybe blindly even, so he nods.

Adam closes his eyes, then leans over Tommy, his knees between Tommy's thighs, and his hands around Tommy's wrists again. "Don't scream."

His heart is beating wildly, and it's fear, but mostly, it's anticipation. Adam looks glorious in the soft light of dusk. 

Then something shifts under Adam's skin, his sides moving, growing, and Tommy looks at Adam's eyes and then his body again. It should be a horror movie right before his eyes, but what it is, how it makes him feel... is beyond words. "Adam...?"

Adam bows his head, biting Tommy's lower lip, and then something pushes between their mouths, something warm-gentle-soft touches his lips. Adam breathes with him, holding him down. 

Tommy nods his head slightly, and Adam feels it because of how close they are. Then, Adam moves back a bit, watching Tommy the whole time, their eyes locked. Tommy has to nod again because otherwise nothing won't happen, and he can't take that anymore. He parts his lips, licks them, and then feels Adam pushing in, spreading his mouth wider, and it's all kinds of wild. 

Adam's hold on his wrists gets tighter, and Tommy tries to relax his throat, tries to stay still and keep his eyes open. He wants to see everything. He wants to remember. 

Adam fucks his mouth with one tentacle when another pushes under his shirt and rubs against his nipples. Then another one circles around his throat, and all of sudden, it's so fucking real he can't breathe. It's the good kind of breathless, though, and he just stares at Adam, getting so hard his pants are hurting him. 

It's not a problem for long because somehow, Adam gets his pants open and down his hips, and then there's so much happening all at once, Tommy has to close his eyes so he won't lose it. He doesn't want to come yet. He wants it to last. He wants to be pushed beyond his limit. He wants to be filled. Entirely. 

He's squirming on the bed because Adam is pushing at the rim of his hole, almost in, and Adam is wet with lube, with his own saliva, and he's so god damn careful and intense. 

There's another tentacle pushing into his mouth, and he tries to open up. He relaxes more, then tenses again because Adam is making him take it all, no holding back. His toes curl against the sheet and he's shaking, breathing shallow breaths through his nose. He can't take it much longer, and then finally, Adam presses into him, as far as he can, as hard as he can, and Tommy groans, his throat aching. 

It lasts forever and not nearly long enough, Tommy shaking and moaning in Adam's hold, completely filled, his mind nothing but what Adam is doing to him. And when Adam moves just right inside him, brushing against his prostate, he comes with a startled whine, everything in him aching for more. 

When it's over, when Adam's pulled out, pulled back, and is just lying beside Tommy, a slightly worried look on his face, all Tommy can do is touch Adam's cheek, his thumb brushing against Adam's skin, and say, "Please do that to me again when I wake up." 

Adam strokes his skin and kisses his shoulder, then stares at him for a short while, his eyes soft. "You're the special one, you know."

Tommy can't even shake his head. He's too tired. But when he wakes up he's going to tell Adam all the ways in which Adam is wonderful.


	4. Prompt: talk about babies: names, when etc.

Tommy wants all the babies. 

He's wanted all the babies since he was eighteen, but fortunately he has a smart mother who said to him, "Not until you can take care of them yourself."

He's been wondering about that lately. All the cool families he knows have weird schedules. He thinks he could take care of a baby even though his life is mostly chaotic. He feels more responsible now, and he would love the baby to bits and pieces. The child. His child. 

"What are you thinking?" Adam asks as he kills the zombie who's trying to eat Tommy's character. They are sitting in the common area of the tour bus. Everyone else went for a swim, but neither of them felt like it so here they are, saving the world in a digital existence. 

"Babies," Tommy mutters, and Adam turns to look at him on a crucial moment, and he gets killed. Tommy's too shocked to continue, and the game is over, just like that. Stupid zombies. 

"What?"

"I like the name Patrick for a boy," Tommy says, leaning back and throwing the controller on the table. "A girl's name is more difficult. What do you think?"

Adam stares at him. "Of what?"

"Girl's name? What would be cool?" 

Adam is not taking this well. He looks confused. "We're talking about babies?"

"Why not?"

"We've been dating for two weeks," Adam whispers, like he doesn't want to say it out loud to make it true. 

"It's cool," Tommy says, then bites the side of his thumb. "I've known you forever."

"What?" Now Adam is choking on his words. He's actually coughing. 

Tommy touches Adam's chin with his forefinger. "You'll be an awesome dad."

Adam freaking Lambert blushes. Like it's any news. 

"So tell me a name. You have thought of one, haven't you?"

"Kia Alexandra," Adam says quietly, and Tommy lets his hand fall on Adam's knee. 

"Whoa..."

"Patrick's second name could be Sebastian." Adam sounds shy.

Tommy beams. His boyfriend is awesome and wants babies with him.


	5. Prompt: crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have any sex. It's only about the way they react to each other. I could've, but I didn't because it didn't need it. :) Just a fair warning. :)

Tommy stands in the elevator, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, nervous as hell. He can't believe he let Sutan talk him into this. 

Once he gets to the right door, he's barely able to stand. This is just horrible, and he should've thought this through. The fact that the doorman didn't seem to realize that he's a guy doesn't make this any easier. 

He strokes his thigh over the stocking, his palm sweaty. He knows he looks stylish, and the dress suits his body type perfectly, but this is just too new. He should've worn this to a party with friends. 

Tommy exhales, lifting his right hand to knock on the door, but someone opens it before he gets the chance. The woman has a light purple hair, and she smiles at Tommy. "Hello there," she says and leans closer. "Aren't you pretty."

He's never going to get used to people calling him that. Right now, he knows it's true, though, because Sutan worked his magic on him and made him look like a real woman. There's nothing over the top about him. He's like Andrej Pejic, if not quite as pretty. The dress has a wide neckline, showing his shoulders and collarbones, and he has a blond wavy wig on. Everything he's wearing is black, except his red high heels. 

"I'm Adam Lambert's plus one." He tries to speak with a softer quieter voice, and it works. He still sounds like a man, but he's more in the role now. 

"Well, come on in."

Tommy follows the woman to a large room with lots of people standing around, eating tiny snacks and drinking cocktails. There's live music and a dance floor, and Tommy feels a little faint. 

"He's over there if you want to go say hi to him." She points to the left, and at the far end, Adam is chatting with a group of people, his back turned. 

Tommy thanks her, then starts walking across the room, feeling all eyes on him. He's not perfect with heels, but Sutan taught him a few tricks, showed him how to do it runway style. He keeps his back straight and his weight down, and he tries to swing his hips as he approaches Adam. 

Adam doesn't know about this.

Tommy puts his hand on Adam's shoulder, and when Adam turns around it's weird and exciting and freaking scary. He doesn't even know if Adam likes it. He knows Adam didn't feel like it's his thing. Tommy has no idea if it's his thing either. He's so nervous he has to lean against Adam's side so he won't fall over. "Hi, sorry I'm late."

Adam just stares at him, his eyes roaming all over Tommy's body. The dress doesn't hide the fact that he doesn't have a lot of curves, but he has tiny breasts under it, and he's naturally small and even feminine. Adam leans close, kisses his cheek, then whispers, "That dress was made for you."

Tommy's heart can't handle that. It starts to beat faster, and when Adam puts an arm around his waist he can't breathe at all for a second. 

"This is..." Adam is about to introduce him to the others, but then whispers in Tommy's ear again, "Do you have a name?"

"Josephine." 

"Everyone, this is Josephine. She's my date tonight."

They shake hands with him, and one guy even pats his bare shoulder. He feels welcome there, but the drink he finally gets from a waitress passing by gives him the much needed courage to socialize. 

Adam stays by his side the whole night, constantly touching him, like Tommy might disappear if he doesn't. The touches are intimate and meaningful, and they make Tommy shake. He's not used to this kind of attention, and at some point, he goes to hide in the bathroom. He just can't deal. 

Tommy looks at himself in the mirror, trying to decide if he likes the look or not. He misses his creepers. His toes are already hurting. 

It's surprisingly easy to pee in a dress, and while he does that he thinks about Adam and what's going on between them. Something was going on between them a long time ago. And now, he's not sure. Adam invited Tommy here because he didn't want to take anyone he didn't know well, and because Adam didn't want to leave his own company open for new possibilities, either. 

When Tommy is washing his hands someone knocks on the door. He brushes his hair behind his ear, glancing at himself in the mirror, then opens the door. Adam pushes in, closes the door again, and crowds Tommy against the sink. "This was Sutan's idea, wasn't it?"

Tommy nods. 

"And what's the idea behind it?" Adam looks down, puts his palms on Tommy's thighs, and slides his hands up, pushing the dress up slowly too. "What is this?"

"Drag?" Tommy almost swallows the word.

Adam looks up, stares at Tommy with piercing eyes, then says, "Yeah... But why?"

"I was curious."

Adam's hands are warm when they lift Tommy on the long dressing table, then guide his legs around Adam's waist. "Curious of what?"

"I don't know..." He tries to breathe, tries to think, as Adam strokes his thighs. It's hard. He can't concentrate. 

"Are you curious of this?" Adam pulls him closer, and he can feel Adam hard against him. Maybe he is. Maybe he's tired of waiting for something to happen. 

"A little," Tommy whispers, and something in Adam changes, like it was all just bravado before. 

Adam takes a step back, but holds his hand out to Tommy. He helps Tommy down, looking at him with new eyes, like he hasn’t seen Tommy before. "You're serious?"

"Yeah... I'm... I think I am. A bit. Maybe." He doesn't know how to stop and he curses his stupid mouth. Adam was just playing, the atmosphere of the party and all the alcohol he consumed affecting him. But now, gears seem to be shifting in his mind. Tommy sees that on his face, how he somehow becomes softer. Some kind of a mask melts off Adam’s face, and what’s left after is incredibly open. 

Tommy has never seen this side of Adam.

“Do you want to leave?”

Tommy nods, and Adam takes his hand, walking him slowly out of the apartment and into the taxi waiting for them. 

They sit side by side, glancing at each other every five seconds, still holding hands. It’s stupidly romantic, and Tommy wants to spoil it somehow so he doesn’t accidentally destroy everything. He wants to stomp all over this thing that is budding between them, but he won’t. He won’t. 

At Adam’s place, they just stand in the middle of the living room, in the dark, staring at each other. 

Then Tommy takes off the shoes that are killing his feet, and suddenly he’s even shorter. He feels vulnerable in the dress, in this new situation. 

“I don’t want to muck this up,” Adam whispers. 

Tommy nods, then turns around, pulling his hair out of the way so Adam can open the zipper of his dress. The way Adam touches his skin, how he pushes the dress down, then waits for Tommy to step out of it makes Tommy’s mind race. It’s so so intimate. 

Adam turns Tommy to face him.

Tommy is wearing nothing but the stockings and red panties and a bra. He must look weird, but all he sees in Adam’s eyes is quiet fear and admiration. It feels good to know that he’s not the only one who’s afraid, but at the same time he wishes this wasn’t so meaningful. He doesn’t want it to matter this much.

He wants Adam to fuck him. This... this is too much. 

Adam laughs softly. “I shouldn’t be looking at you right now.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re everything that I want.”

Tommy tilts his head. “Are you quoting a song?”

Adam looks confused for a second, then says, “Oh bugger...”

That there is why Tommy is here. He touches Adam’s cheek tentatively, looking into Adam’s eyes. “I can’t do this halfway with you. Has to be all. Oh god... Shit, fuck, cocksucking...” 

Adam puts his hands on Tommy’s waist to shut him up, and that’s when Tommy realizes Adam is still fully clothed. That’s just not right. 

Tommy pushes Adam’s jacket down his shoulders, and Adam lets him take it off completely. When Adam is wearing nothing but his pants Tommy sighs. He doesn’t feel so exposed anymore. 

Adam pulls him near and whispers in his ear, “I feel like I could break your bones. You look so fragile. I know you’re not, but...”

He turns around in Adam’s arms, offering his neck. He doesn't know why, but it feels like the right thing to do. He wants Adam's mouth on him. He wants to be marked by Adam. He wants everything. 

Adam puts his arms around Tommy’s middle, slowly leaning closer, and then bites him. It’s shockingly painful and then not. He just stays there, breathing, wanting, needing Adam to own him. Tommy puts his hands on top of Adam’s, and they entwine their fingers. It’s going to be a long night because neither of them wants to rush it. 

It’s finally happening.


	6. Prompt: Tommy taking care of sick Adam

Tommy is sprawling on his bed, not-sleeping, when he hears the doorbell ring. He checks his phone for the time, and it says three am. Whoever it is has no sense of reality. 

He goes to the door, armed with a broom. His neighbors are sometimes weird. This one time, some stranger stood behind his door, naked, peeing all over the floor. This is not Hollywood Hills. 

Tommy blinks a few times when he opens the door. Adam looks like a mess, his makeup running, and his clothes rumpled and sad-looking. Everything about Adam is pouty, even his shoes. "What brings you here?" Tommy asks, not inviting Adam in. Adam hasn't called since the last gig, and that was seven weeks ago. 

"I don't wanna be alone."

"It's fifteen past three, Adam." Tommy is grumpy. Adam also stood him up; they were supposed to have a movie night two weeks ago.

"I broke Betty," Adam says, leaning against the door frame, resigned to the fact that Tommy is not letting him in. Adam draws a circle to the wood of the frame, listless. 

Betty is Adam's stereo system. No wonder he's here. "I was asleep," Tommy lies, staring at Adam, knowing that Adam hates the scrutiny. "Go home."

Adam thrusts out his bottom lip, and that look makes it impossible for Tommy to be mad at him. Adam is a selfish busy bastard, living a chaotic life, and Tommy has known him long enough to know that Adam will always come back. To his life. To his doorstep. It can never be a work relationship. Adam never lets it be just that, and Tommy wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Come in, you idiot."

Adam smiles brightly, and Tommy curses him silently to the realm of Hades. Curses. With very bad words. And spells. Adam is devious. 

Then, without a warning, Adam has a terrible coughing fit, almost throwing up in the process because he can't seem to breathe at all. Great. Adam is not just lonely; he's also sick. Tommy helps Adam into the bedroom while taking off Adam's shoes and jacket, and then pushes Adam on the bed gently. "Stay down. I'll get you something to drink."

"I don't-"

"Shut it, Lambert. You came here. You wanted to bother me. Let me be bothered." Tommy walks out of the room, listening to Adam trying to say something through another coughing fit. 

He makes some tea, then guesses that Adam hasn't eaten anything either and makes Adam a ham and cheese sandwich. When he gets back to the bedroom Adam is practically naked, humming under his breath, his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Those are going down fast too if Tommy doesn't stop him. 

"Do you even know where you are?"

Adam looks at him with feverish eyes. "What? It's hot in here."

"The hotness is in your head," Tommy mutters, then adds louder, "Keep your panties on. It's time to eat."

"I don't eat after eight," Adam says haughtily, and Tommy wants to smack him in the head. 

"Now you do because your skinny ass can't handle the stress otherwise." Tommy sits next to Adam, arranges the pillows behind their backs, and starts to feed Adam because he's a bit of a sadist, and he enjoys the way Adam's resolve crumbles. 

"I hate you," Adam says, his mouth full of bread.

Tommy grins happily. "I know." He feels gleeful, too, and that's bad because Adam is good at retaliating. He always does something terrible to Tommy on stage, like pinches his ass when nobody sees it. That is not stage play. That's... evil. Adam is a wicked king who rules his kingdom with pinches. The asshole. Tommy's nipples are highly sensitive, and Adam knows that. Using that against him is cruel. Adam's revenge is always something that Tommy doesn't expect. It happens when time has passed enough, and Tommy has forgotten all about his misadventures. Adam has a memory of an elephant. Even when he's sick. 

Adam coughs the tea all over the duvet and his sandwich, and Tommy wants to pull Adam's nose hairs out one at a time. Adam is the most annoying person he knows. And he's never loved anyone as much. 

Tommy puts the tray aside, pushes Adam on his feet, and pulls the duvet off the bed. He's not sleeping in a wet spot. 

They lie back down, and Tommy is expecting it when Adam curls closer and puts his head against Tommy's shoulder. He's so warm, fever-hot actually, but Tommy doesn't mind. This would've been a sleepless night anyway. 

"Please put some music on. Please?" Adam sounds sweet and open but small, too. 

Tommy reaches for his phone on the bedside table and puts on Depeche Mode's _Heaven_. 

Adam sighs. "You're the best."

To Adam, he's willing to be pretty much anything.


	7. Prompt: coming in pants in public

Whenever Tommy is drunk he's a terrible flirt. He especially loves to flirt with Sutan - or Raja - and sometimes things go too far. If Adam is involved, things definitely go too far. 

It's Sutan's birthday party's after party, and there's only the core group of them left. Tommy didn't know half the people they took pictures with, but it doesn't matter because he was so drunk he won't even remember them tomorrow. 

Right now, he's dancing with Adam which is always a bit of an adventure. 

They're in a small room next to the hall where they had the party, and it's dark, hot, and noisy. Everyone is up in their business, but somehow Adam still has eyes only for him. And so does Sutan. It's like Tommy is on display for both of them, and he really doesn't mind. When he feels safe it doesn't matter what happens. There's very little he regrets. Mostly nothing. 

Adam is hard, and that's nothing new either. That's a reward if anything. And Sutan's eyes are heavy-lidded and dark as he watches them dance. 

It's always a little crazy when this mood hits them. 

Tommy has his back turned to Adam, his hands around Adam's neck, and he's rubbing against Adam shamelessly. Adam's hand is inside his ripped shirt, just over his heart, and the other one is guiding Tommy's hips, making him move to the rhythm. He's not that bad. He's been spending enough time with dancers, and he can shake his ass if he has to. Sometimes he does it just for fun.

Right now, it's all for Adam's glorious hard on. 

"I should bend you over," Adam whispers in his ear, his voice layered with heated frustration. 

Tommy grins, tilting his head back to reveal his neck. He has to close his eyes because Adam licks him, bites his neck, and then whispers again, "Fuck you, Tommy Joe."

He feels the low growl Adam lets out, then Adam pulls him even closer, holds him tight, but never makes him stop. They are constant movement, and Tommy opens his eyes to look at Sutan who's sitting there, his legs slightly parted in that skimpy dress, his eyes locked on something. Tommy tries to figure out what's captured Sutan's attention, and then he feels it. Adam's left hand fingers dig briefly under his pants, then slide past his waist, and down to his cock. Adam squeezes him, and Tommy could say no, he could pull away, but he just stays there, quietly still, breathing through his mouth, almost panting.

Adam uses that grip to grind closer, more, harder, and maybe it's insane, but Tommy lets it happen. He's pretty sure he'd let Adam do almost anything to him right now. 

"Jesus..." Adam bites his ear, his teeth capturing a part of the industrial, and Tommy lets out a gasp. He's not so sure about this anymore.

Adam moves his hand over the length of Tommy's cock, squeezing, his long fingers talented and warm. The fingers under his shirt find his nipple and Adam twists, hurts him, and maybe this is too much. Too much because Sutan is watching and because they are out in the open and because Adam is boldly exploring his body, rubbing him through his pants, fucking him through his pants, and the music is loud around them. 

So maybe he has to put a stop to it, maybe he has to step away before they go too far. He turns his head instead, hides his face in Adam's neck, and lets it continue. Adam isn't gentle, but he's just what Tommy wants, and he can't hold it in, whispering against Adam's skin, "You're... going to make me come."

Adam groans, his face pressed too close to Tommy's head, their bodies too intimate, Adam's sweaty forehead touching his own, and he just wants to hide in Adam's scent.

"Fuck, please, Tommy. Please." Adam finds the right rhythm, and Tommy is so, so hard against his palm, throbbing, burning for release.

When it happens Adam grabs his hair and pulls him into a forceful kiss, all tongue and wicked teeth, and Tommy whimpers into his mouth, shaking. He feels Adam go stiff, feels his arm muscles tighten, and it's the first time he feels Adam's orgasm against his body. It's breathtaking, and it leaves him stunned, silent, grateful. 

"Oh my god, Tommy," Adam whispers in his ear, kissing him, stroking his head, his palm still protectively holding him through his pants. "Oh my god..."

Tommy looks at Sutan and sees pure lust. It makes him feel a little proud. He buries his face in Adam's neck again, seeking something, maybe solace. He feels exposed, but the way Adam sways with him, the way the music is still playing makes him feel less vulnerable. It's all good. He lets Adam hold him.


	8. Prompt: Tommy has a boyfriend and Adam gets jealous

Tommy gets his nipples pierced while his could-be-boyfriend holds his hand. It's a stupid thing to do because he hates prancing around without his shirt on, but maybe he's doing it exactly because of that. Maybe he wants to make himself hate the way he looks a little less. Or maybe he's just trying to make himself accept the fact that he's an entire body, and not just his head and arms and legs. 

In any case, Nick is doing a great job as his security blanket. 

"Almost done," Nick says quietly, and Tommy would grin if he wasn't busy biting his teeth together. One more, and it's done. One more spike of pain, and he can let Nick take him to dinner. 

It hurts, and he curls his toes in his boots, cursing under his breath. 

Then it's over. 

He puts his shirt on, wincing a little when the shirt brushes against the piercings, and then he's being dragged out of the tattoo parlor and into the shopping mall that is across the street.

Nick promised him sushi so that's what he's expecting to get. 

"My friend recommended this one place here," Nick says, turning to look at Tommy over his shoulder. His brown curly hair looks like it's made for pulling, and Tommy wants to reach out and try it. He doesn't because he doesn't know what this is yet. They haven't talked about any of it. Nick went down on him in a toilet of a sports bar (of all places), stole Tommy's phone and put his number there, and Tommy called. They've been at it ever since, whatever it is. It's been a week, and they've seen each other every day. Tommy has time because there's no touring right now. He's just jamming with Brian and Isaac, doing fun stuff, visiting family, and going out with friends. Nick is becoming one of them fast. 

"It better be good," Tommy says because he's serious about his sushi. Bad food is just a waste of time. 

"High-maintenance," Nick says, grinning wide, his dimple on one side showing. Tommy wants to kiss that dimple, and it's stupid because he's never had these urges with a guy before, not like this, like he's allowed and like he can. 

They reach the restaurant, and it looks kitschy and terrible, but Tommy knows that usually the worst-looking Japanese restaurants are the best ones. They go in, and it's packed, except for one table that's reserved. 

Nick tells the waitress his name and that he has a reservation, and the woman directs them to the free table. 

After they've ordered their food, Nick points at Tommy's chest and says, "How are they?"

"Are you asking me how my nipples are?" Tommy tilts his head to the side, trying to avoid smiling. He bites his lip instead. 

Nick nods. "Yes, I'm very interested in your nipples' well-being, just so you know."

That there is a foot under the table touching Tommy's. It makes him jump a little, and Nick laughs but doesn't pull away. He just leans over the table, whispering, "You're too sexy for your own good."

Tommy wants to stick his tongue out, but he doesn't lower himself to that level. He just says, "They are very sensitive, have always been."

Nick grabs Tommy's wrist and rubs his thumb over Tommy's pulse point. "What else is sensitive about you?"

"Everything," Tommy says before he can stop himself, and that's way too honest, way too soon, and he panics a little.

Then he feels someone standing beside their table and he thinks it's the waitress. It isn't. 

"Hello, Tommy," Adam says softly, and it's a total shocker because he doesn't look soft at all. He looks like he's trying to seem aloof. It's not like Adam at all. 

"Hi," Tommy says carefully, then realizes Nick is staring at Adam like he just dropped out of the sky. "Adam, this is Nick. Nick, Adam."

"Your boss," Nick says, looking at Adam still. 

"Yeah..."

"Who you play guitar for... Yeah, okay. Sorry. Hi, I'm Nick." Nick holds out the hand that was a moment ago brushing Tommy's wrist. Adam hesitates before shaking it. "Nice to meet you," Adam says, polite but not warm. 

The moment is tense, and Tommy wants to chew his way through it. He doesn't understand what's wrong because usually Adam is very nice to his friends. 

"I'm out with friends," Adam says, pointing to the other end of the restaurant where there are four people sitting around a table looking in their direction. "I just saw you and came to say hi, then... Yeah... I'm glad you're having fun."

"How's the food?" Nick asks, and Adam turns his attention to him, then pulls another chair close to their table, and sits down. 

"It's good. I've had better, though."

Tommy looks around the restaurant, but fortunately nobody cares that there's a celebrity in their table. He sighs, relaxing against his chair, and taking a sip from his drink. "So how's everything?" Tommy asks to kill the tension. It doesn't help because Adam's eyes are all-seeing, and they are crushing through his defenses. Tommy has no idea what he's supposed to defend, though. 

"Everything's fine," Adam says, smiling. "But this is new." He waves a hand between Tommy and Nick. "Are you seeing each other?"

Tommy's not sure why that feels rude. He's told Adam about most of his relationships. They talk about this stuff. He hasn't talked about this, though, not because he's wanted to keep it a secret but because it's so new still. He doesn't know if they are seeing each other. 

"Yes," Nick says and looks Adam in the eyes.

Adam and Nick are having a staring contest, and if that's not creepy Tommy doesn't know what is and he has a lot of reference for creepy. "Okay..." he says, but neither of them reacts to him. 

It's not necessary to be assholes about this.

"That's good," Adam says, still smiling. "He deserves someone... nice. What do you do, Nick?"

"For a living?"

Adam nods.

"I'm a cop."

Adam's smile falters. Tommy just feels shocked. He didn't know since they haven't talked about work that much.

Adam leans back a little, still watching Nick. "Oh, that's cool," he says, and Nick laughs goodheartedly. "Not really," Nick says. "I'm a desk rat in a tech team, trying to solve internet crimes."

Something changes after that.

Tommy is surprised by how easy the conversation becomes. They ask questions from Nick about his job. Nick asks about touring and red carpet events. And it gets easier for Tommy to breathe with each second that passes by. 

When their food arrives, Adam finally says goodbye, going back to his own table, and nothing feels forced anymore.

Nick stares at him when Tommy takes the first bite of his salmon maki. It's delicious, and he closes his eyes, sighing, licking his lips, happy. 

"You really like your food," Nick says, amused. And this time, Tommy sticks out his tongue, making Nick laugh and say, "Oh my god, you're a brat."

Tommy agrees. He really is. And he's going to see how all this goes. He's going to let Nick sweep him off his feet because he likes Nick and because he got the stamp of approval from Adam. 

Tommy gets a text when they are eating, and he quickly checks it. It's from Adam: _Have fun. He's a good guy._

He sends back: _I know that. And thanks, I will. :)_

His phone is quiet for a moment, then: _I'm going to regret it if I never say this and I'm sorry... but it should've been me. Still, I want you to ignore this. He's a good guy, and you really do deserve something good. So go for it. Please._

Tommy breathes deep, then breathes some more because all of a sudden, there's not enough air. Right now, it's Nick, and Nick seems to be the staying type. 

He sends another quick message to Adam: _Thank you and... God, you're frustrating. Go eat cake or something._ Then he pockets his phone, and concentrates on Nick who doesn't complain that he just used a bit of their time to have a conversation with another guy. 

Nick's a keeper. 

Tommy eats the dinner, his nipples hurting a little every time he moves, and he likes the pain, likes the way it keeps him on edge, and when Nick leans over the table, puts his hand behind Tommy's neck, and whispers in his ear, "I love the way you squirm." he lets out a tiny hurt noise. Yeah, this might lead to something interesting.

He does curse Adam a little for putting thoughts into his head, but he's glad it's out there now. Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends my prompt ficlet adventure. I hope you've enjoyed them. :) Thank you so much for reading and commenting. I appreciate it so much. <333333


End file.
